


Learning How to Share

by Tomoka0013



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fingering With the Metal Arm, Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky's kind of a cock slut, Cocky Rumlow, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, OT3, Rim job, Shower Sex, Steve Feels, Submissive Bucky, Tag Team Shower Head, Top!Bucky, bottom!Rumlow, kind of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoka0013/pseuds/Tomoka0013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm not sure where this is going yet. It's totally wrong, Rumlow was being manipulated by Hydra, didn't really want to turn against Steve. The two of them had a pre-exsisting relationship prior to and during the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Brock was also hooking up with the Winter Soldier on the side. Like I said I'm not sure where this is going quite yet. Currently set after CA:TWS, Steve and Brock have managed to move past things and are living in New York together. The first chapter is just Steve/Brock, but the pairings are there for eventual chapters and eventually I hope it will turn into a lot of my OT3 doing each other.<br/>FINALLY added chapter four! Sorry for the huge delay, warning this chapter features just Bucky and Rumlow, and it involves bottom!Rumlow and top!Bucky, this is probably the most explicit chapter I've written yet. So let me know how it's going!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I should just apologize for this now. This is so not how Brock should be, and so not how Steve should be. This is so out of my element too, I'm usually a sucker for non-con and dub-con so consensual, domestic almost fluff is a whole new ball game for me. Kudos and comments are lovely as long as they are nice, I know Steve/Brock/Bucky isn't everyone's thing, but it's definitely mine, so I thought I'd contribute some. Also I suck at titles, so feel free to suggest a better one! *goes to scurry off back into the trash pile*

               "Did you know who he was?" Rogers gritted out staring down at his former lover, who was currently strapped and handcuffed to his hospital bed in the burn ward.

               "No. No one knew who he really was, nobody except maybe Pierce." Rumlow croaked out his answer, his throat still felt burnt and parched.

               "How many times did you fuck him?" Rogers seethed; he was trembling, using all his self control not to beat Rumlow into a bloody pulp.

               Rumlow shot him a shit-eating grin, "Almost as many times as I fucked you." It was so worth causing himself more pain and reopening some of the lacerations near his mouth to see the look on Roger's face.

               "You son-of-a-bitch."

               "Calm down Cap, for what it's worth had I known I was banging your ghost boyfriend I would have at least let you watch, maybe even join in." Rumlow continued to grin, he could taste the blood pooling in his mouth.

               Steve looked down, shaking and hurt, "I trusted you Brock." he said softly over the whirring of the morphine drip.

               Rumlow's grin fell, the painkiller quickly taking effect, making him drowsy and letting all his inhibitions down, "I was just following orders Cap. Didn't wanna hurt you. 'Care about you, Stevie." he mumbled, "Cared about the asset too, didn't deserve what they did to him. I was in too deep, no way out." he muttered smiling slightly at him, before succumbing to the effects of the drug and falling asleep.

               Roger's looked down at him, unsure of what to believe, unsure what to do now, his world had just been ripped out under his feet.

Months had passed since the event at the Triskelion took place, "You sure about this man?" Sam called after Steve as he lapped him again on their morning jog.

               "Absolutely." Steve said, grinning at the other man, "He's been cleared of all his charges, so why shouldn’t I be sure?"

               "'Cause that asshole got off scot free the way the rest of the Nazi scum got outta their charges in the Nuremburg trials, I know it happened while you were asleep Steve, but you have got to have caught up on that by now." Sam griped slumping against the giant tree that had become a habit of his after he and Steve's jogs.

               Steve padded over to him slowly, "I know you don't like Brock; Sam, but give him a chance for my sake ok? He said he was following orders, and that he was being threatened by Pierce if he didn't comply. It's taken a while for it to all sink in for me, but I believe him."

               Sam snorted in disgust, "Sometimes you're too naive Cap, besides he still banged your ex, while he was doing you."

               Steve's face reddened; "Yeah, well, that was an order too." he shot back weakly.

               "Hey man you wanna go get yourself in too deep with Brock Rumlow, again, be my guest. I'll be here when you finally knock all the stupid out of yourself." Sam replied with a half-hearted smile.

               "I'm sure Natasha would love that.

               "Oh you'd be surprised." Sam grinning, waggling his eyebrows at Steve.

               Steve just shook his head, chuckling as he headed back to his place to shower and change before heading over to the hospital

               Rumlow was finishing up shaving when he heard the knock on the door, confused; as the hospital staff never bothered to knock, he replied hesitantly, "Uh, yeah come in."

               Steve made his way, he hadn't told Rumlow he would be coming to pick him up, hell he hadn't seen the other man since their last conversation, it wouldn't have looked very good for Captain America to continually visit one of Hydra's elite agents. Now that Rumlow had been cleared of his charges he was actually free to see the man in person, and Steve couldn't wait. They had talked a lot over the months, smoothing out their differences and figuring out how to make things right again. "Hey." Steve said shyly.

               Rumlow started at the sound of his voice, "Steve?" he asked incredulously. "God you look good." he purred eyeing him in the mirror before toweling off and heading over to the blond.

               "You look pretty good yourself, that burnt to a crisp look didn't do much for you." he said smirking before pulling him into a tight hug. A few moments elapsed before he held Rumlow out at arm’s length surveying the remaining damage, finding very little if any signs of his injuries. "Seriously, the surgeons did one hell of a job, modern medicine sure is something."

               Rumlow shifted uncomfortably under Steve's gaze, "Thank Hydra for that, not any surgeons." he began as Steve immediately frowned, "They never stopped trying to replicate the Super-Soldier Serum, worked better for some than for others." he shuffled looking down at the floor, he was trying to do this the right way this time and not keep any secrets from Rogers.

               Steve just grinned at him, "Well that explains how dropping a helicarrier on you didn't outright kill you, guess you're pretty sturdy then."

               Rumlow smiled back weakly, "Guess so."

               "Ready to get out of here?" Rogers asked handing the brunet a pile of clothes, which were gratefully accepted.

               "Uh, yeah definitely, but where am I gonna go, don't think my apartment's still around." Rumlow grunted tugging the tight black tee over his head, not even bothering with modesty as he quickly shucked the hospital gown for the clothes Steve had brought him.

               "It's definitely not. All of S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra's assets were liquefied after Natasha leaked the information to the public. I was hoping, if you wanted to that is, I mean it's ok if you don't, I uh got a little apartment in my old neighborhood, in uh Brooklyn, and I mean you don't really have a whole lot left here, and well. What I meant to say is."

               "Steve." Rumlow cut him off, "Are you trying to ask me to move in with you?" he smirked slyly at the other, noting the cute blush creeping up the captain's face.

               Hanging his head in defeat Rogers weakly replied with, "You make it sound so easy to say."

               "The answer's yes, by the way." Rumlow retorted still holding his cocky grin, "There's nothing for me left here, so Brooklyn with you it is."

 

               The next few months passed without much incident, Steve had settled into life working running missions with the other Avenger's and Rumlow had taken up a position teaching hand-to-hand combat at a local gym.

               Rumlow let out a frustrated grunt as his fist collided with the punching bag; life outside of Hydra living in a domestic relationship with Captain America was not one of the outcomes he had planned for. He was happy enough with Steve, and happy to be out of Hydra's strangle hold, but he missed the physical nature of their previous relationship. He didn't know how he should pursue Rogers anymore, he knew the other man was still very much interested, why else would he have asked him to move with him to New York City, but neither of them really seemed to know what the next step was. They were taking things slowly this time around, which gave both of them a chance to get to know the other outside of just a physical attraction, which frankly was totally new to Rumlow, but he wasn't opposed to it. He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, time to head home, it was his night to cook, and by cook that meant Rumlow would be stopping somewhere for take-out.

               Steve was late getting home that night, saving the world one day at a time didn't exactly have a time to punch out, he unlocked the door to find Rumlow passed out on the couch, take-out boxes still cluttering up the coffee table. He smiled down at the brunet as a pang of guilt surged through him. Here Rumlow was, making such an effort to try and be a good boyfriend and do things the right way, while Steve had spent the day searching for Bucky; he tried to pretend he was just looking for Bucky to make sure he was alright. It had nothing to do with the fact that Steve was still hopeless in love with Bucky, but it wasn't like part of him didn't love Rumlow too, he probably should tell Rumlow what was going on, but there never really seemed to be a good opportunity to bring it up. Steve stripped off his Captain America uniform and rinsed off in a quick shower before joining Rumlow on the couch.

               "Mmm." Rumlow stirred as he felt the dip in the couch as Steve settled in next to him, "Where ya been Cap? Food's all cold now." he mumbled out sleepily.

               "Sorry, late night. Tony's a real asshole about paperwork." Steve replied before grabbing the cold lo-mein and started eating. "Still pretty decent cold."

               Rumlow nodded in agreement, and yawned before nuzzling against Steve's shoulder, "Missed this." he said softly.

               "Missed what?" Steve replied, finished off the box before softly running his fingers through Rumlow's soft black hair.

               Rumlow didn't answer him, he just slunk off the couch and settled himself between Steve's knees, he pushed Rogers’ shirt up and placed hot, opened mouth kisses on his exposed stomach, before starting to pull as the waistband of his sweatpants.

               "B-brock?" Steve asked hesitantly looking down at him.

               Rumlow still didn't say anything, too afraid he'd lose his courage and they'd be stuck at square one again, he swallowed harshly before pulling Rogers' pants all the way, continuing to kiss and suck his way down to Steve's half-hard length. Rumlow wrapped his hand around it and gave the length a couple of strokes before tentatively licking a stripe from base to tip.

               Steve leaned his head back and gasped softly as one hand grasped at the armrest of the couch and other tangling itself in Rumlow's short hair, half-heartedly trying to pull the man away. "Brock, y-you don't have to do this."

               He closed his lips over the head and sucked momentarily before releasing Cap's cock with and obscene pop, "I know I don't have to. I want to." he purred as he sucked the firming length into his mouth. He lapped at the head using just the tip of his tongue before pulling his mouth off to run the full length of his tongue along the expanse of his dick. Above him Steve groaned in appreciation and tangled his fingers in Rumlow's hair a little tighter. Rumlow licked and sucked his way back to the head of Steve's cock, growling lustfully as little beads of pre-come glistened at the slit, he lapped at it greedily, moaning slightly at the bitter, salty taste. He dropped his mouth around the length again and swirled his tongue around the head, humming with approval as he felt Steve's grip on him tighten ever so slightly and buck his hips up into his mouth. Rumlow groaned softly as his hand started to work the base of Steve's cock in time with his mouth, as his other hand pressed Steve's hip's firmly back into the sofa. Soft, desperate noises were beginning to fall from the blonde’s parted lips, as he was unexpectedly swallowed down entirely.

               Rumlow pulled back almost immediately, ok so he wasn't as good as he thought he was, his eyes stung as he fought off the urge to gag around the length in his mouth, when he eased off and pulled in a few shaky breaths through his nose he relaxed and dipped down again, and then Steve full on moaned. He tongued the slit, pulling back to scrape his teeth lightly along the underside of the head.

               "Oh shit, I-I'm close." Steve bit out, his body trembling, his other hand had by this time found its way into the brunet's hair and both were tugging his head away. Rumlow stilled and swallowed around the length in his mouth, he moaned around it, before taking him all the way in again. "B-Brock!" Steve cried out sharply as he came. Rumlow winced as Steve's hands tightened painfully in his hair, mewling softly as the hot thick liquid coated the back of this throat. He did the best he could at swallowing it all down, but as he pulled himself away from Steve's length, some of the blonde’s release dribbled down the corner of his mouth. Steve looked down at Rumlow with half-lidded eyes, stroking his cheek. Steve sank to the floor and crushed his lips to Rumlow's, tasting himself as he licked and sucked on the brunet's tongue, Rumlow moaned into Steve's mouth, until the pair stilled when then heard their door being pried open.


	2. Are You Ready for Yours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky shows up, he remembers Rumlow but not Steve, sort of. Steve and Rumlow figure out how to handle the situation so everyone's happy. There's also pancakes and shower sex galore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prior to CA:TWS most of the fics I had read involving Winter Soldier Bucky and Stever referred to WS as Yasha, which is basically the Russian equivalent of James, so I went with Rumlow using Yasha for his name since he told Steve he didn't know the Winter Soldier's identity in the first chapter. Also I switched back and forth between Yasha and Bucky depending on who's paragraph it was, i.e. to Rumlow he's Yasha, to Steve he's Bucky, still the same guy, just trying to establish they see him differently. I hope it's not confusing.

Chapter 2:  Are You Ready for Yours?

               “Brock?” a soft raspy voice whispered questioningly.

               Rumlow felt Steve’s body go rigid against his own at the sound of the voice, the brunet shivered as he heard heavy boots coming closer.

               “Bucky?” Steve’s voice cracked as Rumlow slowly turned around to face the other man, he could see the confusion on the other’s face at the mention of his former name.

               The Winder Soldier crossed the room quickly and shoved the blond away from Rumlow, hissing at him, “What are you doing with Brock?” he spat at Steve.

               “Yasha.” Rumlow began cutting the other two men off, “Steve is my boyfriend. I live with him now, and what he’s doing with me is none of your concern.”

               The soldier’s vision darted rapidly between the two before lowering his eyes to the floor, “What about me?” he asked softly.

               Rumlow groaned at the question, “Yasha, there was nothing between us, just to relieve some pressure and stress in-between missions. That’s why Pierce made me your handler, to make sure you stayed in peak condition and stayed focused on your missions.”

               The asset made a low whining sound+ as Steve just watched in disbelief, “But…” he tried to protest, his face contorting with hurt and bewilderment.

               “Bucky.” Rogers’ made his way over to the two, he felt his heart sink as he took in the appearance of best friend, he looked haggard, his long, unkempt dark locks kept falling into his tired looking eyes. “When’s the last time you ate?” he asked noting the way the other’s clothing was hanging off his frame, moving closer to the pair.

               Frightened electric blue eyes darted between the door and Rumlow.

               “Yasha, go sit on the couch. We’ll figure this out.” Rumlow commanded, and the soldier didn’t even hesitate and obeyed his former handler.

               Rogers and Rumlow headed to their small kitchen to try and find something for the asset to eat and trying to figure out what they were supposed to do about this. “You still care about him Steve, don’t bother pretending, I can see it on your face.” Rumlow began as he pulled a box of frozen pancakes out of the freezer.        

               Steve’s shoulders slumped at his comment, “I, I don’t know what to say Brock. Yes of course I still care about Bucky, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you too.”

               “So you’re greedy.” Rumlow replied, smirking slightly at him, “You want to have your cake at eat it too, or in this case you want me and Yasha. The way I see it, is you have a couple of options, the first is you can dump me and try and start over with him, option two we pretend you don’t still want him and try to go on with our relationship, or option three, we figure this out and the three of us figure out how to make it work.” He stated matter-o-factly.

               Steve blushed as he took the pancakes from Rumlow and stuck them in the microwave, “What if Bucky doesn’t want both of us? He only seems to remember you.”

               “So make him remember you. Fuck him until he only remembers who you are. Steve, we’ll figure this out ok?” Rumlow threw and arm around the taller man pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

               “Yeah, ok. Right. You sure you’re ok with this Brock?” Steve asked grabbing the pancakes and throwing them on a plate, before dumping butter and syrup on them, hoping that’s how Bucky still liked them.

               “It’s not like I haven’t fucked both of you before. I can just do it at the same time, with both of you knowing this time.” He grinned wickedly at Roger’s.

                He set the plateful of pancakes on the coffee table in front on the soldier, who was sitting there silently, whimpering softly as his eyes locked on the food.

               “Go ahead and eat it Yasha, it’s for you. While you eat, we’ve got some things to talk to you about.” Rumlow said settling himself on the couch next to him while Steve took a seat on the other side. “You want us to be together again, right?” he asked gesturing between himself and the soldier.

               His eyes snapped up to meet Rumlow’s before nodding firmly in-between too large mouthfuls of the pancakes.

               “Then, you’ve gotta be with Steve too.” The brunet said gesturing to the blond other side, “That’s the way it’ll have to be, no exceptions. You don’t get me without him.”

               He frowned, “I knew him, from before.”

               Steve’s heart clenched at the words, “That’s right Buck. We’ve known each other our whole lives, you’re my best friend, and you used to be my best guy.”

               He blinked slowly trying to process the information the blond had presented him with, then he looked helplessly over at Rumlow.

               “He’s telling the truth Yasha. Steve loves you, he’d never lie to you, I know you don’t remember everything, but we’ll figure it out, the three of us.” Rumlow said as slowly the other brunet pressed himself into the former agent’s chest, he petted the matted hair softly pulling him closer.

               “Ok.” The soldier said softly.

               “Good boy.” Rumlow purred scratching behind his ears, “You seriously need a bath though, and a change of clothes.” He crinkled his nose up at him, looking over at Rogers.

               Steve fidgeted before making a move towards the edge of the couch, “I should leave you two alone.”

               The whirr of the metal arm was audible over the awkward silence as the cold digits wrapped around the blonde’s wrist and he gave a feeble tug on it, “Stay.” He whimpered faintly. Rogers immediately stilled and hesitantly moved a little closer to the pair of brunets.

               Rumlow groaned shoving the soldier over to Steve and standing abruptly, “Seriously. Bath time, now. On your feet Yasha.” He ordered, the asset scrambled to get to his feet and making his way over to his fellow brunet. “You too Cap.” He growled playfully.

               “Sir. Yes, sir.” Rogers responded in a slightly mocking tone as he made his way over to them as the three of them headed off to the bathroom.

               Rumlow shucked his clothes off quickly before working on the asset’s, “Wanna give me a hand Cap?” he grinned at the blond who was pulling his own shirt off.

               “That ok with you Buck?” Steve asked, before swallowing hard at the sight of Bucky topless and Rumlow, half-hard already, pressed against him looking predatory.

               He looked to Rumlow for reassurance, and the other man nodded before the soldier replied, “its ok.” He glanced at the blond, suspicious but compliant. Rogers crouched down to the floor to begin unlacing his boots, pulling them off before running his hands up along the insides of the brunet’s thighs. Rumlow was already undoing the other’s belt and popping the fly open, the soldier shuddered slightly and whined softly as Rogers succeeded in pulling his pants off and helping him out of them.

               Rumlow was the first to break away from the group, turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature, he was distracted from his task by the sound of muted whimpering as he turned around to see Steve pressing his lips against Yasha’s.

               Rogers groaned against Bucky’s mouth, he tangled his fingers in the brunet’s hair as he licked his way into the other man’s mouth the warm taste of butter and syrup still lingering. The soldier slowly began to respond to the captain’s advances and soon he was battling the other for dominance.

               “Fuck that’s hot.” Rumlow hummed in approval, Steve pulled away, lips red and moist, eyes darkened with arousal.

               “Wanna join?” he cooed as he soon felt Rumlow’s persistent lips against his, biting and nipping at his lower lip before parting his lips with a low chuckle, he loved the scratch and drag of Rumlow’s stubble against his lips and moaned pressing himself against the pair.

               Yasha made a pathetic, desperate noise in the back of this throat, tugging at Rumlow’s well defined arm, “Oh, don’t think I forgot about you baby.” Rumlow growled before devouring the other brunet’s mouth in a heated kiss, he managed to steer the soldier to the shower and push him under the warm spray.

               Bucky moaned in delight as the water rushed over him, Steve grimaced at the amount of dirty and filth swirling down the drain. Rogers grabbed the shampoo and squeezed and generous amount into his hand before gently rubbing it into Bucky’s hair, the brunet gasped and mewled contently at the gentle action. Steve’s heart clenched, seeing his beloved Bucky this attention starved and needy was devastating, but he would make up for it.

               Rumlow grabbed a washcloth and somebody wash as he joined the pair in the shower, he lathered the cloth up before starting to run it over the asset’s body, he purred and arched into the touches. He smirked at Rogers rinsing the shampoo out of Yasha’s hair, making sure none of it got into those big blue eyes as he got a wicked idea. He grabbed Steve’s hand and thrust the washcloth into it before guiding the blonde’s hand slowly along the asset’s body, teasing his hip bones and lower stomach before pulling the cloth away and wrapping Rogers’ soap slicked hand around Yasha’s soft cock.

               Steve groaned against Bucky’s neck as he slowly moved his hand around it, cupping his balls and sliding his nails across his hips before circling the brunet’s dick again. Bucky hissed in pleasure and pressed himself back against Steve’s solid body inadvertently grinding himself against the blonde’s prominent erection. “Oh god Buck.” He bit out as the other’s body came in contact with his own.

               Rumlow pressed himself up against the side of the asset’s lean body nipping softly at his ear before muttering, “Such a good boy, getting all worked up for Cap like that.” He bit a little harder, “That’s it Yasha, that’s exactly what I want to see. Love the way you look with Steve’s hand around your cock, so good, so hot.” He took his own erection into his hand and stroked it slowly, enjoying the show.

               Bucky moaned loudly and wriggled against Steve’s cock as he twisted his hand around the head of his slick, wet cock, he was already beginning to sway his hips in a tell-tale sign that he was close. Steve blew out a low, deep breath as he adjusted himself so that his cock was sliding along Bucky’s ass-checks with each movement the brunet made.

               “Stop being so stingy Yasha, let Cap know how much you’re enjoying him, go on moan his name, wanna hear you say it.” Rumlow whispered in his ear as he eased off himself for a moment to concentrate on seeing the other enjoy themselves.

               Bucky let out a high pitched cry and trembled, “Ahh S-steve! Nnng feels so good.” His whole body was shaking and grinding against Rogers.

               Steve let out a breathy gasp, “Bucky. Mmm I’m close, you feel so good Buck.”

               “Good boy, that’s it. Come on now Yasha, come for Cap, go on.” Rumlow growled hotly against the soldier’s ear before biting down again sharply.

               “Ah! S-steve!” Bucky cried out, his whole body going rigid before arching against the blond and trembling violently as he came hard into the other’s hand.

               Steve held Bucky tightly and rutted feverishly against the brunet a few more times before coming with a half bitten off cry of the other’s name.

               Rumlow purred, “Such a good boy Yasha, you’re always such a good boy for me.” He watched the soldier gasp and shudder as Steve’s release dribbled down his thighs and his own was being rinsed away by the steady stream of the shower. He pulled the soldier in for a demanding kiss once his breathing had returned to normal. With a gentle press on his shoulders Yasha dropped to his knees instantly, Steve got the idea pretty quickly and joined the other leaning forward to nip at Rumlow’s inner thighs as the soldier’s swallowed him down. “Fuck.” Rumlow hissed as his hips jerked forward.

               Steve pulled Bucky’s head away from Rumlow length and crushed his lips to the brunet’s before taking his place licking and sucking at the his aching cock.

               Rumlow groaned tugging on the blonde’s head and burying himself in the captain’s searing mouth, “Mmm that’s good Stevie, aww what’s that look for Yasha?” he yanked the brunet forward who eagerly pushed the blond away and deep throating the former agent. He pulled back until just the head was left in his mouth and Rogers took advantage of the exposed shaft and started licking and sucking.

               Steve worked his mouth up to Bucky’s and gave him a gentle swat on his thigh, “You gotta share Buck.” The brunet frowned at the blond and reluctantly released Rumlow’s cock with an audible pop and began to tongue the just below the head. Steve took advantage of being able to lap at the tip, pressing his tongue into the slit almost roughly. Bucky moaned as he felt Rumlow’s hand tighten in his hair in warning.

               “Fuck you two look so good down there, sucking my cock.” Rumlow growled his grip on Steve tightening as he cursed loudly when he felt Yasha’s cold metal hand close around the base of his cock and started stroking him while Steve continue to lap at the slit. All it took was a few more tight strokes and Rumlow inhaled sharply as came across the two soldier’s faces. “Fuck,” he whined softly.

               Yasha moaned as salty, bitter liquid hit his waiting lips, and sucked his bottom lip in greedily to get a better taste he looked bewildered as he saw the blond wiping the sticky white fluid off with the back of his hand, before standing and rinsing himself off. He was pulled up by two strong sets of arms, “Brock.” He whined.

               Rumlow pulled him close and kissed him deeply, he could still taste the syrup mingled with traces of his own release, he pulled back and wiped the rest of the cum off his face, “Such a good boy.” He praised the asset before planting a short sloppy kiss on Steve, “You’re not so bad either Cap.” He grinned at the pair, “Come on, let’s finish up, the water’s getting cold.”


	3. Helpless Without Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue why the formatting won't work on this chapter. T____T Sorry!

Chapter Three: Helpless Without Me

     The soldier nuzzled contently against him as Rumlow dried him off with the fluffy towel, dragging him toward the bedroom. Rumlow draped the towel over the asset’s head for a moment while he rummaged through his disheveled drawer pulling out two pair of boxer-briefs for them, he tugged his pair on before returning to his fellow brunet.

  
     Steve hummed softly, ruffling the towel through Bucky’s hair, peppering his lips with soft loving kisses as Rumlow helped him into the underwear. “You ok Buck?” Steve asked concerned as he noticed the other’s blue eyes drooping and him swaying slightly.

  
     “ленивый.” He murmured softly, tumbling into the soft bed and Rumlow pushed him gently into the bed.

  
     “What?” The blond asked, shooting a look at the two brunets.

  
     Rumlow chuckled as he joined Yasha onto the big, soft bed, “He said he’s sleepy, Cap. Yasha’s got a tendency to slip into Russian if he’s too far gone.” The asset curled himself into the former agent’s arms and tucked his head under Rumlow’s chin, sighing contently.

  
     “Huh. Didn’t know you spoke Russian Brock.” Steve raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend before tugging on his own pair of underwear before joining the two on the bed, wrapping his arms around Rumlow from behind, and pulling the two against him.

  
     “Mmm, I don’t really speak Russian, just a enough to get by, to know what Yasha usually wants and to uh, handle him if things get out of control.” He could feel Steve frowning behind him at his explanation, “Steve stop it. You know I was his handler, I thought we got over that.” He griped at the blond.

  
     Steve placed an apologetic kiss to the top of Rumlow’s head, “You’re right, sorry. I just, I…never really expected Bucky to show back up, ya know? It doesn’t seem real.”

  
     Rumlow chuckled pushing Yasha’s hair away from his slumbering face, “I get ya, I’m glad he’s back too. Night Stevie.” He said trying to stifle his loud yawn in the soldier’s silky locks.

  
     “Mmmm g’night Brock.” The blond replied burrowing his head into the soft cropped hair at the base of Rumlow’s hair.

  
***

     Surprisingly Rumlow was the first one up in the morning, he had a client that liked to train at the crack of dawn so he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, as soon as he shifted he woke his fellow brunet up. “It’s ok Yasha, I gotta get to work, you just stay here and be a good boy for Steve, as long as no one tries to blow up the world he should be home for the day to keep you company. “ The asset looked up at him with his drowsy blue eyes, “Relax, go back to sleep, I’ll be back later, just listen to Steve ok?“ he reiterated as he pressed a light kiss to the brunet’s lips as he tried to disengage himself from Yasha and Steve’s holds on him. He chuckled softly as Yasha burrowed his way under Steve’s chin, seeking the warmth the blond radiated.

  
     Not more than a half an hour or so passed before the blond woke up to Bucky curled around him, “Mm, mornin’ Buck.” Steve drawled sleepily, the brunet just whined softly in response before startling the two of them with a loud stomach growl. “Hungry?” he asked laughing softly. The brunet just nodded and looked down, as he rose to follow Steve to the kitchen. “Go ahead and take a seat Buck, I’ll find us something to eat.” He hummed appreciatively as he poured the still warm coffee into two mugs, it wasn't often Rumlow made a full pot of coffee, but he must have suspected the other two men would appreciate not having to wait. “Hmm slim pickings, eggs and toast going to be ok?” he asked the brunet setting the cup down in front of him.

  
     Bucky just nodded quietly as he took the cup from the blond and took a slow sip.

  
***

     They had been sitting on the couch, Steve had been talking to Bucky for the better part of the morning trying to spark some sort of recognition in the brunet, nothing seemed to register with him. Steve was grateful to just have his best friend and lover back, but he couldn’t help feel jealous at the fact Bucky had no problem recalling Rumlow, but still seemed to have very little recognition of him or their previous relationship. Steve couldn’t help but dwell on the words the former agent told him last night, _“So make him remember you. Fuck him until he only remembers who you are.”_ He frowned slightly to himself, mulling it over in his head. “What do you feel like doing Buck?” he asked the brunet looking at him.

  
     He looked up at the blond, a puzzled look on his face, “I don’t understand.” He wasn't used to being asked what he wanted to do; he was programmed to follow orders and was at a complete loss with his handler leaving him with a somehow familiar blond asking what he wanted to do.

  
     Steve frowned, “Well we can sit here and keep talking, or we could go out and I can show you around a bit, or we can get reacquainted with each other.” He smirked slightly at the last suggestion.

  
     Bucky gave Steve an unsure look, Rumlow had told him to be good for the blond and to do whatever he said, “Um…whatever you want to do?” he answered awkwardly. He was quickly pulled to his feet, his eyes widening as this blonds’ lips made contact with his. He couldn't help but lean into the contact as his body was pulled flush against the super soldier’s.

  
     Steve’s eyes were closed tight, so he couldn't see the terrified, panicked look in Bucky’s. He relished the whimpering sounds coming from the brunet as his tongue plunged into the other’s hot mouth, “Don’t worry Buck, ‘gonna make you feel so good.” He groaned against the other before delving back in.

  
     The brunet’s eye’s snapped shut and he whined against the blond, he didn't want this, the blond wasn't Brock, but his handler told him to obey the blond while he was out. A soft gasp was pulled from him as the other ground his hips into his, he felt himself being pulled toward the bedroom, he couldn’t help but hope Brock would get home any moment and put a stop to this.

  
     Steve pushed Bucky onto the bed and caged the brunet with his body, pupils blown and looking almost predatory as his teeth grazed the brunet’s throat. “Mmm.” He nuzzled the hollow of Bucky’s throat, “I’ve missed you so much Buck.”

  
     His voice faltered and cracked slightly, “I-I thought you were Brock’s boyfriend…why…”he was fighting every urge he had to fight back against the blond, he couldn't quite wrap his mind around the concept that he knew he belonged to Rumlow, and in the past no one was allowed to touch him, but he had been explicitly ordered by his handler to obey the blond.

  
     “Just ‘cause I've been with Brock doesn't mean I ever stopped missing you, never stopped loving you either, Buck. Just relax, I promise I’ll make it good for you.” Steve purred pulling Bucky’s shirt over his head, and sucking a hot, wet path down his neck, towards his sternum. He ran a hand gingerly over the scarring where the metal arm was fused to his flesh, a pained expression flashed across his faced before closing his mouth over his right nipple while his other hand left the scar tissue in favor of teasing the other nipple.

  
     Bucky sucked in a sharp breath, “But I don’t...” he stopped himself before he could finish the sentence, Brock’s voice echoing in his ear to be good, obey the blond, so he bit down on his lip sharply to quiet himself. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint Rumlow, or worse, be punished by him.

  
     If Steve had heard the soft protest from the brunet it hadn't deterred him in the slightest, he pulled the other’s boxers down as his mouth trailed lower, nipping at the brunet’s pronounced hip bones. He pulled back just long enough to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table; he wasn't going to bother with a condom with Bucky. He slicked his finger’s up before circling his entrance and savoring the tight stretch around his index finger, he was set on taking his time, making sure he didn’t hurt Bucky. He forced himself to ignore his aching erection, which had begun to drip steadily with pre-come against the brunet’s thigh.

  
     Bucky tried to bite back a cry as he felt the digit breaching him, he closed his eyes tightly and tried to imagine he was pinned down by his handler, that it was Brock’s finger pressing steadily into him. He bit into the palm of his right hand as he felt a second finger push in, trying to stifle his cry, it felt wrong, the blonds’ fingers were thicker, longer than Brock’s.

  
     “So tight Buck…’gonna feel so good around me. Missed you so much.” Steve panted out as he pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in, crooking them in search of Bucky’s prostate. He felt the brunet jolt under him as he twisted his fingers in and out, stretching the tight hole even further as he sank a third finger in.

  
     Bucky couldn't stop himself from choking on a sob, shuddering violently and gasping out a shattered, “P-please.” He wanted to continue, to say please stop, that he didn't want this, that he’d rather disobey Rumlow, let the other man punish him. He slung his metal arm over his eyes in an attempt to block it out, he couldn’t finish his sentence as much as he wanted to, he wouldn't disobey Rumlow, he had to behave for the blond.

  
     It only resonated with Steve as a plea for more, he was too engrossed with having Bucky back to even notice the other didn't want this, that he might have Bucky’s face, but it was still the Winter Soldier inside. “Anything you want doll.” Steve moaned as he pulled his fingers out of the brunet, reaching for the lube again to slick up his cock.

  
     A moment of relief flooded over the brunet, he no longer felt the blonds’ fingers inside him, he wasn't pinned down by the other anymore, he thought the blond might have lost interest and he could lock himself in the bathroom until Brock came home. His respite was shattered as he felt the blonds’ strong hands pushing his thighs up into his stomach and settling himself in-between them. His eyes snapped shut again as he felt himself being breached by the blonds’ enormous length. He bit down hard on his lip again, drawing blood, he cut off the scream he refused to let fall from his lips as he felt the sting and stretch of being filled entirely.

  
     Steve’s loud moan covered up the soldier’s muted cry as he sank into the brunet until his balls were pressed flush with the other’s body. “Oh Buck.” he breathed, “It’s been so long. Almost forgot how good you feel.” He pulled out slowly before sliding back in, forcing a breathy gasp from the other as a hand closed around Bucky’s flaccid cock. He stroked it in time with shallow thrusts.

  
     The soldier whined helplessly as the blond took hold of his length, each twist of the blonds’ hand and each thrust from his powerful hips were quickly winning over his body, his mind might not want it, but his body certainly did. Despite his best efforts his cock was soon leaking all over the blonds’ hand, and his breath was coming out it soft pants.

  
     “That feel good Buck? Told you I’d make you feel good. Fuck. That’s it, just like that.” Steve encouraged as he felt the brunet’s hips rise to meet his thrusts, his body finally relaxing enough that he was able to pull almost all the way out before slamming his cock back into Bucky’s tight hole, with a satisfying smack. The high pitch cry he earned from the brunet was more than enough for him to know he had finally hit home, Steve focused on hitting that spot with each thrust as he continued to pump Bucky’s cock with each hard stoke.

  
     The brunet was babbling unintelligibly in Russian, his body utterly betraying him as he trembled and whined lowly and pitifully, “Yasha’s a good boy, right?” his blue eyes were looking wild and scared up as Steve, he wouldn't disappoint Rumlow. He couldn't, “Right?” he looked at the other pleadingly.

  
     “Fuck.” Steve bit out bearing down on him; “Yeah Buck, you’re a good boy, my best guy.” the blond moaned and fucked into the brunet harder. “Shit.”he swore as he felt Bucky’s body tightening around his almost painfully. “Come on Buck, just a little more, come on, I wanna see you come, wanna feel you around me.” he grit out, his thrusts were becoming sharp and erratic and desperately wanted the brunet to come before he did. 

  
Bucky arched and his body clenched painfully around the blonds’ throbbing cock as he cried out, practically sobbing as his release tore through his body. His entire body was shaking as white, pearly drops splattered across his chest and the blonds’ perfect abdomen. He was panting and swearing in Russian as the blond continued to thrust painfully into his oversensitive body. Until he felt the other still above him.

  
     “A-ah Bucky!” Steve cried out driving himself in with one last deep stroke, burying himself as far as he possible could before he shook uncontrollably, coming undone as his release flooded into the tight opening. He moaned as he pulled out of the brunet and jerked the last few spurts onto the other’s taught stomach. He was panting harshly as he rolled to the side of the bed. “Jesus Buck.”

  
     The soldier lay there trembling for a moment, before darting off the bed and into the bathroom, he felt wrecked, he had been a good boy, like Rumlow told him to, but giving in seemed so wrong. He broke down into quite sobs against the bathroom door, trying to ignore the blonds’ semen trickling down his thighs, waiting for Brock.


	4. You're Outta Your Depth, Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock comes home to find an emotionally distraught Yasha/Bucky. He wants to confront Steve about the situation, but taking care of Yasha is his main priority. This chapter is un-beta'd and only read through once so I apologize for any mistakes in advance. The Russian is mostly from Google translate loosely checked by my husband who speaks some Russian. So no guarantees it's right, if anyone speaks Russian and wants to let me know what to fix, please do! Hope you guys enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuugh! Fuck! I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I had no idea where I wanted to go with this, it's still not done, or where I want it to be yet, but one step closer!

Chapter 4: You’re Outta Your Depth, Kid

 

               Steve was still laying on the bed completely blissed out when he heard the door open and the sound of Rumlow’s heavy duffle bag dropping to the floor.

“Fucking Christ.” Brock muttered crossing the apartment trying to brush the dried blood off his nose, “Last time I give that lunatic the go ahead to hit as hard as he can.” He entered the bedroom and grinned at the blond, lounging lazily on the bed. “I see someone had fun while I was gone.” Steve cracked open an eye and grinned up at his older looking boyfriend, “I’ll be back in just a minute Cap.” He dropped a quick kiss on the top of the blonde’s head.

The soldier scrambled away from the door, hearing the exchange between the two men, finally Brock was home, he almost started crying from relief, he would fix this. “B-brock…” he said softly, pathetically.

               “Yasha? What are you doing in here, naked and alone?” Rumlow frowned, closing the door behind him and crouching down to the soldier’s level.

               The asset began frantically, “I was a good boy! I did what you told me, sir! Please, please don’t hurt me.” He winced as his fellow brunet slowly started reaching a hand out to the other.

               “What do you mean Yasha? What happened?” he started looking over the solider trying to assess the situation, looking for clues as to why he was so panicked.

               “You said to be good, do whatever he said. I did. I was good. I didn’t want to, it didn’t feel right. It wasn’t you. It wasn’t…”his explanation had quickly devolved into hiccupping sobs as his body shook and he clung to his former handler.

               Rumlow looked the solider up and down, as his gazed settled on his moisture still clinging to his fellow brunet’s thighs as the realization dawned on him. “Steve did this?” he asked softly, running a comforting hand through Yasha’s dark locks.

               He couldn’t form words to answer at the moment, he was still so hurt, why would Brock tell him to obey the blond, maybe he didn’t know what the blond was going to do, either way all he could do was nod in agreement. He heard a snarl pulled from the others lips as he began to tremble helplessly against the other.

               “Let’s get you cleaned up, and I’ll deal with Steve after.” He growled out, this was just as much his fault as it was the captain’s. Though how could Brock have known that Steve would take his suggestion to _“Fuck him until he only remembers you.”_ literally. His main priority was taking care of Yasha though, cleaning him up was just the beginning of it. He pulled the former Winter Soldier to his feet albeit with some difficulty, “It’s ok Yasha, I’ll fix this. None of this is your fault, you were a good boy. You followed orders, like you always do.”

               The soldier half mewled half sobbed as he pressed his head against his former handler’s neck. He felt one of Rumlow’s calloused hands coming to rest against the small of his back, rubbing it in small circles as he heard the sound of rushing water, he allowed himself to be guided under the stream and stood still, awaiting further orders.

               Brock hastily pulled his clothes off and joined the other brunet in the shower, gently rubbing the other’s shoulders in an attempt to help him relax. The look on the assets face left him feeling devastated, he should have taken him to the gym with him, he should have known better, that he wasn’t ready to be left in the care of another, even if it was Captain America he was leaving him with. He seethed silently with rage; he didn’t know who he was more upset with, himself for telling Yasha to listen to Steve, or Steve for obviously taking advantage of the situation.

               “Buck, Brock? I’m headed to the store; you guys need anything while I’m out?” Steve called from the other side of the door.

               Brock gritted his teeth trying to keep his voice calm as he replied, “No. We’re good.” He pulled Yasha protectively against him, wrapping his arms around him as they finished the rest of their shower in peace.

               A little while after their shower the soldier was sitting silently on the bed as his sad blue eyes followed Rumlow around as he was picking through his clothes. He slipped soundless from the bed before grabbing a hold of the other’s wrist in the cold grasp of his metal arm. “премия.” ( _Reward.)_ He said harshly, deliberately.

               “Reward?” Rumlow asked turning around to look at the soldier quizzically.

               “Да . Я последовал мои приказы . Теперь я беру свой вознаграждение .” ( _Yes. I followed my orders. Now I’m taking my reward.)_ The soldier grinned maliciously at his former handler before pushing him down onto the bed and crawling on top of the other brunet.

               “Y-yasha?” The former Hydra agent managed to squeak out before his mouth was assaulted by the asset’s mouth, he leaned into it slightly before trying to flip the two of them unsuccessfully.

               “Нет. Hа этот раз я в контроле.” ( _No. This time I’m in control._ ) He nipped at Rumlow’s mouth before he resumed hungrily kissing the other, wasting no time delving into his mouth.

               Brock squirmed underneath the soldier, he wasn’t a fan of not being in control, but under the circumstances he felt far too guilty to deny Yasha. It was his fault Steve had assaulted him, it was his fault that the soldier followed his orders, he was more than happy to let the soldier have his way if it would make up for his mistakes.

               The asset tugged sharply at Rumlow’s lip relishing in the burst of coppery liquid dripping into his mouth, he lapped at it greedily, moaning softly as he trailed his right hand down his handler’s body.  His mouth soon followed, trailing hot, wet kisses along Brock’s broad chest and cut abs. He bit down wickedly on the ex-Hydra agent’s hip bone, he paused to feign a smile of apology as he heard the other brunet curse loudly. He ghosted over the straining erection in front of him in favor of his lower target; slowly he drew his tongue down behind Rumlow’s balls, nipping at his perineum before circling his tongue languidly around the puckered ring of muscle.

               “Fuck.” Rumlow panted out, “Jesus.  How is this getting your reward? It seems like I’m the one getting rewarded.” He chuckled breathlessly, before tangling his fingers in the soldier’s wet locks and arching up into his mouth.

               The asset paid no attention to the snarky banter his handler was spouting, how was this not a reward for him? He was always the one bending over for the former S.T.R.I.K.E captain, reversing the positions was a rare treat. He drug his tongue over the pucker again before wiggling his tongue inside the tight ring, smirking against his partner as he felt the shudder run through the other’s body.

               Rumlow groaned in disappointment as he felt the sudden cold emptiness as the asset pulled away from his body, he lay there trembling in a mixture of fear and arousal.

               The soldier had located the bottle of lube the blond had used on him, he settled his face between his handler’s thighs again before uncapping the bottle and pouring the viscous fluid onto his left hand. He dragged his stubble covered cheek against the tender flesh of Rumlow’s inner thigh before he began to lap at the hole again. Earning another shuddering groan from his handler, slowly he withdrew his tongue and began to slide one of his cold, smooth, metal digits into the other’s unyielding body.

               “Ah! Fuck!” Rumlow jerked at the intrusion, he’d be the first to admit the soldier’s arm was an engineering marvel, but he was barely comfortable letting the asset put his flesh fingers inside him, let alone the metal one. Before he was given the opportunity to argue the point he felt the digit recede slightly only to be plunged into fully. Rumlow gritted his teeth and tried to relax around the intrusion.

               The asset purred and licked a hot stripe along the underside of his handler’s cock before wiggling the digit around then withdrawing it and squeezing more lube onto the fingers of his left hand and inserting two of his fingers into the tight hole. He pushed them in and out experimentally, taking his time to loosen the other up. He spread his digits a few times before adding a third; he was straining hard against the bed already, eager to be inside the other. The soldier screwed his fingers in and out of the tight passage whimpering in need as he kept his eyes glassy, transfixed on his fingers disappearing into Rumlow’s body. “пожалуйста.” ( _Please._ ) He whined brushing his fingers against Brock’s prostate.

               By this point Rumlow had been reduced to a panting mess, “Y-yeah, just go slow.” He gasped out, his grip on the soldier’s hair tightening as he ground his hips down onto Yasha’s fingers.

               The asset slicked his length up and lined himself up with his handler’s entrance; he grabbed the other’s hips tightly with his left hand, and guided his way inside with his right. He let out a soft cry as he began to push his way slowly into the slick, velvety heat.

               Brock let out a low moan as he wrapped his legs around the soldier’s body, pulling him close, bucking against him waiting for him to bottom out. “Nng, shit! Feels good.”

               The soldier moaned when he was finally buried to the hilt inside his handler, he pulled out slowly, fingers digging into Rumlow’s hips as he tried to control himself. He growled out Brock’s name before plunging inside the hot, wet hole.

               “Mm, right there Yasha, shit that’s good. Fuck me harder.” Rumlow arched against the other brunet before ripping his nails down the other’s back. “Fuck, come on, don’t hold back. Show me what you got.”

               The soldier pulled out suddenly, and flipped Rumlow over onto his stomach before pulling his hips up and roughly burying himself back inside. “Лучше принцесса ?” ( _Better princess?)_  He growled against Brock’s neck before pulling his head back and driving his cock in farther in.

               Rumlow bit his abused lip to stifle another moan as he fisted the sheets, his cock bobbing against his stomach in time with the solder’s thrusts. Brock began to chant a litany of “oh fuck” over and over before spitting in his right hand and wrapping it around his neglected length.

               Yasha cried out sharply as Rumlow’s body clenched around him, “Да ! Так близко.” ( _Yes! So close._ ) He drove his hips harder against the others, his cock throbbing with his impending release.

               “Ah fuck!”  Brock swore loudly as the asset hit his prostate straight on, “Right there Yasha, fuck.” He stroked his length hard, twisting his hand around the head of his cock. “Shit, not gonna last much longer.” Rumlow was panting hard as his hand was suddenly jerked away from his dick and wrenched behind his back. He growled fiercely, “What the fuck!?” he exclaimed.

               The soldier just chuckled darkly as he continued to thrust sharply into his handler’s body, each thrust hitting home, abusing Rumlow’s prostate with each movement. “Идите вперед принцесса , дамы в первую очередь.” ( _Go ahead princess, ladies first._ )

               “Oh you little shit!” Rumlow bellowed as the heat pooling in his stomach intensified with each thrust, “Ah fuck, fuck, fuck!” he cried out as he came untouched, the pearly strands of come painting his stomach as well as the sheets.

               “Brock!” The soldier snarled as he fucked the other through his release, the walls of his handler clamping down around his cock almost painfully as he forced out a few more stuttering thrusts, before stilling. His metal fingers digging into Rumlow’s soft flesh painfully as he let out a high pitched cry as his orgasm crashed through him, spilling deep inside Brock. He panted and pulled in gaping mouthfuls of air as he shuddered and trembled still inside his handler. “Я люблю тебя.” ( _I love you._ ) he whispered softly before pulling out and curling up beside Rumlow.           

               Brock lay on the bed, face down, in the mess the two of them had made unsure of what to do now, he hoped that would be enough to make up his mistake to the soldier. He still had Steve to deal with though, but he wasn’t going to worry about that until the blond got back from the store. He sighed loudly before shifting to his side wincing slightly before pulling Yasha into his arms. “Yeah, I know."


End file.
